Bad Experience: Sasori Itachi!
by hyuga niah95
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sasori dan Itachi ke pasar? apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Special for Ramadhan fic... read and review please?


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor ; Parody ; Tragedy**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; Nggak bermaksud apa-apa**

**.**

**.**

**My First Humor Fanfic**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**~Bad Experience : SasoIta~**

**.**

**.**

"Konan-Chan, menu buka puasa hari ini apa?" taukan siapa ini? Ya, tanya Tobi si bocah autis***di lempar sama Tobi**

"Nggak tau. Isi kulkas nggak ada sama sekali!" Jawab Konan yang lagi meriksa isi kulkas Akatsuki.

"Jadi kita buka pake apa donk? Masa air putih doang!" –Pein-

"Ya, berarti kita puasanya sampe malam dong! Huee~ Tobi laper!" kata Tobi yang udah megangin perutnya.

"bahan-bahannya beli aja di pasar." kata Deidara dengan ide yang tumben-tumbenan cemerlang***di bom sama Deidara**

"Terus, yang pergi ke pasar siapa?"

**Pein : Nggak bisa. Lagi berusaha ngebuka semua piercingnya (Kan bulan puasa, bentar lagi juga lebaran, dosa!).**

**Hidan : Nggak bantu Pein buat cabutin piercingnya dengan ritualnya yang sumpah gaje abis!.**

**Kakuzu : Nggak bisa. Dia kan yang kasih uang buat belanja (masa dia juga yang belanja).**

**Zetsu : Nggak dibolehin sama Konan. Nanti penjualnya kabur gara-gara liat tampangnya yang gaje itu.**

**Kisame : Nggak bisa. Lagi sibuk mancing buat buka puasa.**

**Tobi : Nggak dibolehin sama Konan. Nanti mereka semua digebukin satu desa gara-gara dia buat onar.**

**Deidara : Nggak mau. Dia kan yang nanti bantu Konan masak (Dei kan setengah-setengah)*Author di bogem ampe pingsan.**

**Sasori : ?**

**Itachi : ?**

Setelah berlama-lama Konan nunjuk siapa yang ke pasar, akhirnya si duo kece Sasori dan Itachi lah yang kepilih. Sayang sekali nasib mereka kurang beruntung. Hari ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka.

"Eh, kok kita sih? Nggak adil dong! Sana, si Dei aja yang lebih ahli." Tukas mereka berdua yang nggak setuju dengan keputusan Konan.

"Eh, kok gue lagi. Gue kan kemarin, malah harus bantu Konan-Chan masak lagi. Kalian berdua kan bisa, lebih pantes malah!"tukas Dei balik yang nggak terima.

"elo ya Dei, aw-"

Belum sempat Sasori ngelanjutin kalimatnya Konan tiba-tiba aja angkat bicara sambil ngasih secarik kertas sama Sasori dan Itachi, "Udah, hari ini kalian berdua yang ke pasar. Kalau nggak mau, kalian nggak usah buka puasa. Beli semua yang ada di kertas ini, jangan sampai ada ketinggalan satupun. Uangnya minta sama si Kakuzu. Pulang sebelum jam lima soalnya harus dimasak juga, kalau sampai nggak ada elo yang jadi santapan kita. Cepat!"

Akhirnya, mereka berduapun pasrah hari ini mereka yang ke pasar setelah mendapat hujatan yang bertubi-tubi sama si Konan dan dikasih uang sepuluh ribu sama si Kakuzu. Sungguh malang nasib mereka.

"Eh, kok kita sih yang disuruh ke pasar yang jelas-jelas ganteng dan keren ini?" kata Itachi setelah beberapa lama diam.

"Nggak tau tuh. Mana di pasar pasti banyak orang, bau amis dan iu~ kotor. Akh gue nggak mau kalau muka gue yang ganteng ini ato badan gue yang mulus ini sampe lecet sedikitpun. Bakal gue bunuh tuh akatsuki yang lainnya!" geram Sasori yang masih sempat-sempatnya ber-Lebay ria.

"Iya, gue juga sama. Ngomong-ngomong elo tau nggak pasar yang paling deket dari sini?"

"Setahu gue di Suna."

"O.k. kita ke sana."

-Di Suna-

"Hn. Mas, kenapa pasar di sini sepi?" tanya Sasori yang heran ngeliat pasar Suna yang biasanya rame jadi sepi kayak kuburang begini.

"Oh. Itu mas penjualnya semua pada pulang kampung. Mudik mas!"

"Ya, Chi trus gimana. Kalo nggak ada berarti hari ini kita nggak buka!"

"Cepat amat mudiknya. Kita ke Konoha aja pasti di sana masih rame."

"Haaa~ elo yakin. Ke sana pake apa? Konoha itu jauh!"

"Ya, jalan kaki nggak sampe setengah jam kok dari pada kita yang dijadiin santap buka sama si Konan?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke Konoha. Walaupun mereka harus jalan kaki buat nyampe ke sana. Nggak apa-apalah mas bro, hitung-hitung amal lho?***Di gampar ama SasoIta.**

-Di Konoha-

"Chi, pasarnya di mana?"

"tunggu, apa kalian melihat pasar? Katakan ya, katakan ya, katakan ya!" tanya Itachi balik ama kumpulan bocah ingusan alias Konohamaru Cs (Kayak Dora the Explorer aja-_-)

"Udah, gue udah liat pasarnya di mana. Elo kagak usah buang-buang waktu nanya ama bocah itu malah pake nyayi-nyanyi gaje lagi!"

Setelah mereka berdua tobat dari sikap gaje mereka berdua, akhirnya sampailah duo Kece Akatsuki tersebut di Pasar Tradisional Konoha. Mereka mulai membeli barang-barang yang ada di daftar kertas tentu saja dengan menawar semuanya yang cuman dikasih sepuluh ribu sama si Kakuzu.

"Sas, kayaknya semuanya udah lengkap kecuali daging ayam, gue ragu buat beli daging ayam soalnya nanti tangan gue bau amis meganginnya."

"Hn, gue juga. Kue juga belum ada malah uangnya cuman sisa tiga ribu doang."

Tingggg~

Tiba-tiba lampu redup muncul di atas kepala Itachi yang sontak hampir membuatnya kesetrum yang tandanya dia dapat ide yang mungkin rada-rada gaje lagi?

"Hn. Gue punya ide! Gimana kalo elo bantuin mbak-mbak itu jual kue nah siapa tahu dia kasi gratis ke elo sedangkan gue bantuin mas-mas itu jual ayam gorengnya siapa tahu dia kasih gratis ke gue. Elo setuju nggak?"

Walau berat hati harus jadi penjual sementara akhirnya Sasori mangguk tanda menyetujui. Si duo kece Akatsuki itu kembali menjalankan aksi ironis mereka?

-Di tempat Sasori-

"Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, adik-adik, kakak-kakak, semuanya ayo-ayo beli kue dijamin enak plus murah dapat foto gratis juga dari saya(?)" teriak Sasori pake yang membuat semua pembeli nyamperin dia kirain ada kebakaran.

-Di tempat Itachi

"Ayam goreng-ayam goreng... enak-enak, murah-murah! Dipilih-dipilih, dicoba-dicoba (eh?)"teriak Itachi yang sontak langsung digebukin sama si penjual ayam dibantu sama warga gara-gara dia nyuruh orang buat coba ayam gorengnya (jelaslah, kan lagi puasa!).

u.u

"Sas, elo dikasih nggak?"

"Iyalah. Mbaknya baik gue minta sepuluh eh dikasih limabelas maklum, jualannya gue kasih laku hahaha. Elo Chi?"

"Boro-boro dikasih, gue malah ditimpukin ama batu cobek gara-gara treak-treak suruh orang nyobain ayamnya si bapak." jawab Itachi yang manyungin bibirnya.

"Trus gimana? Ini udah hampir jam lima kalo kita nggak pulang sepuluh menit lagi bisa-bisa kita kena bacotnya si Konan lagi. Malas gue! Elo sih pake treak-treak gaje gitu!"  
"Ya maaf, guekan nggak berpengalaman. Sekarang kita ke tempat jual ayam potong aja dari pada nggak ada sama sekali."

"W-what? Nggak salah? Tempatnyakan bau, pengep, kotor mana becek lagi, oga ah!"

"Elo pilih mana, elo yang dipotong ato kita beli ayam?"

"Ya, beli ayam lah tapikan-"

"Udah nggak usah banyak bacot deh ikut gue aja!"

Perjuangan mereka tidak hanya sampai di situ. Kesialan yang bertubi-tubi juga terus menghampiri mereka. Setelah Itachi berhasil bujuk Sasori buat ke tempat jual ayam lagi-lagi dia harus mendengar ocehan nggak jelas Sasori tentang buruknya tempat itu dan inilah aksi mereka...

"Chi, cepetan cari penjualnya badan gue udah gatal-gatal nih malah kemarin gue baru luluran (Eh?)"

"Sabar kenapa sih! Elo kira elo aja gue juga kali! Udah, kita ke sana yuk."

"Whatever!"

Lama terdiam, Sasori kembali membuka percakapan dengan teriakan gajenya kembali, "Huaa~ Itachi tolongin gue! Kaki gue kena becek huee!"

"Ssst! Elo itu apa-apaan sih malu tau diliatin orang! Dikirain nanti gue ngapa-ngapain elo lagi. Udah kagak usah banyak bacot bentar juga sampe."

"Gendong!" tiba-tiba Sasori minta digendong sama si Itachi gara-gara nggak sanggup lagi jalan di tempat becek. Itachi hanya pasrah melihat tingkat temannya itu walaupun innernya sempat memberontak ogah. Jelaslah dikirain nanti mereka ada apa-apa lagi***plakk**

Akhirnya penderitaan mereka berakhir, setelah mereka membeli ayam yang harganya kok bisa tiga ribu doang dari orang yang aneh, pake baju ijo, alis tebal dan senyam senyum gaje, si duo Kece Akatsuki ini pun kembali ke markas nista mereka ***err digebukin Akatsuki**. Tapi, belum setengah jalan, Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang mondar mandir nggak jelas di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi yang berhasil buat Sasuke kabur. Ingin mengejarnya tapi dihadang oleh Sasori mengingat ini sudah hampir jam lima. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan terpaksa berlari menuju ke markas mereka dengan Itachi yang masih saja nangis gaje gara-gara gagal ketemu sama Sasuke.

u.u

-Di markas Akatsuki-

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam markas nista itu dengan tampang yang super duber juteknya gara-gara pengalaman menyenangkan, eh maksud ane menyedihkan di pasar tadi.

"Nih barangnya, semuanya udah ada ditambah kue yang gue beli sendiri. kagak usah banyak bacot cepet buat menu bukanya!" Omel Sasori kepada Konan. Yang diomelin malah ketawa.

"Hahaha. Kenapa Sas? Mukamu kok jutek amat mana bau badan elo kemana-mana lagi."

"Bacot loe! Udah gue mau mandi, pusing tau nggak!"

Sementara si Sasori dan Itachi mandi di kamar mandi yang sama. Eh, maksudnya di kamar mandi yang berbeda (nanti ratednya jadi M lagi) semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya bekerja sama bersihin rumah dan nyiapin menu buka puasa. Mulai dari Deidara yang goreng ayam, Konan yang masak sayur, Pein yang siapin kuenya, Tobi yang nyapu, Zetsu yang berkebun, Kakuzu yang bersih-bersih rumah, Kizame yang goreng ikan tangkapannya dan Hidan yang lagi bantuin mereka semua dengan doanya (eh?).

Ternyata mereka semua peduli. Walau mereka sering berdebat tapi ada kalanya juga mereka kompak seperti saat ini hingga...

**Allahuakbar Allahuakbar...**

Suara adzan magrib berkumandan, menandakan waktu untuk buka puasa. Semua Akatsuki berkumpul di meja makan, termasuk Sasori dan Itachi yang baru saja selesai mandi. Puji syukur senantiasa mereka panjatkan atas nikmat yang diberikan-Nya hari ini kepada mereka. Mereka pun mulai menyantap menu buka hari ini yang terlihat begitu lezat.

"Eh, gimana pengalaman kalian tadi di pasar?" tanya si leader Pein yang nggak merhatiin muka masam kedua orang yang ditanya itu.

"Wekk buruk. Gue benci sama tempat yang namanya pasar itu. Gue nggak akan lagi ke sana, gue kapok! Elo semua nggak tahu penderitaan kita. Uang pas-pasan, harus jalan kaki ke Konoha gara-gara pasar di Suna tutup, mana muka ganteng gue jadi korbannya lagi. Belum lagi kita mesti ke pasar ayam. Elo tau nggak tempatnya tuh beuhh~ bau banget malah becek, pengep sempit dan iu~ ah kaki imut gue dan sepatu gue lecet semua kena becek. Nih elo liat, gue mesti mandi dan luluran satu jam biar bersih!" Ketus Sasori yang ingat kejadian di pasar tadi.

"Iya. Elo semua nggak tau begaimana penderitaan kita. Masih syukur bahannya ada semua sampai elo semua bisa makan enak. Elo tau nggak, itu semua butuh pengorbanan! Belum lagi gue yang digebukin satu RT, harus gendong Sasori sampe ke pasar ayam dan dengar semua celotehannya dia. Nih, telinga gue panas dengernya. Apalagi gue gagal ketemu sama my lovely Sasuke-kun huee~"

"Hahaha. Tumbeh gue baru dengar elo berdua ngomel sepanjang itu, jarang-jarang loh." tawa Deidara mendengar celotehan Sasori dan Itachi yang diikuti tawa anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Udah. Ketawanya udahan donk kasiankan mereka berdua. Kalau juga bukan gara-gara mereka mana mungkin kita bisa makan enak kaya begini?" kata si Kisame yang udah kayak ustad ceramahin mereka semua padahal dia sendiri juga tadi ketawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi, Sasori?"

"Iya Konan-Chan."

"kalian berbakat ya belanja di pasar. Lusakan lebaran, gimana kalau besok kalian berdua lagi yang ke pasar beli baju baru. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar ajakan Konan tersebut, Sasori dan Itachi kaget stadium akhir sampe-sampe muntahin semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Wajar saja, hari ini saja sudah sangat apes bagaimana kalau besok mereka kembali disuruh ke pasar?

"Ogah!" Bantah mereka berdua sambil lari meninggalkan markas Akatsuki. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop plus ketawa lihat tingkah gaje kedua temannya tersebut.

END

**A/N :** Huaa akhirnya fic gaje ini jadi juga***tepuk tangan sambil nari hula-hula**. Ya, fic ini kutulis berdasarkan pengalaman pertamaku setelah sekian lama nggak pernah lagi ke pasar eh, tiba-tiba disuruh ke pasar waktu puasa. Kebayangkan panas dan capeknya gimana?. Eh, kok aku jadi curhat ya?. Well, sebelumnya Hyuga minta maaf karena fic ini terlambat kupublish. Awalnya sih selesai kutulis langsung ingin kupublish, tapi karena harus lebaran dan liburan di rumah tante jadinya baru sekarang deh. Maklum laptop sama Fdnya lupa Hyuga bawa. Tapi semoga banyak yang baca dan review ya, aku tunggu loh saran-saran dari kalian.


End file.
